Gorizilla Grabs
by RockSunner
Summary: What if Hawk Moth had given Gorizilla better instructions when he had Adrien and Labybug grabbed? Rated T for violence.
1. Grab and Snatch

What if Hawk Moth made better use of Gorizilla when he had both Adrien and Ladybug grabbed? Rated T for violence.

 **Gorizilla Grabs**

 **Chapter 1: Grab and Snatch**

Gorizilla climbed to the top of the Maine-Montparnasse Tower, the second-tallest skyscraper in Paris, with Adrien clutched in his right hand. When he reached the top he let out a tremendous roar.

Ladybug swung up a moment later. "Let him go!"

She sent her yo-yo at him, but Gorizilla ducked.

"Ladybug!" Adrien called.

Hawk Moth spoke in Gorizilla's mind. "She's alone! If Adrien is Cat Noir, then he'll have to transform to help her. Gorizilla, attack Ladybug!"

Gorizilla tried to grab Ladybug. She dodged and leaped from place to place on his gigantic arms and shoulders. She got close enough to his right hand to try to pry his fingers open and release Adrien.

"It's no use! He's too strong!" said Adrien.

He was right – Ladybug couldn't do it. Gorizilla brought his face close to her and gave a huge roar, knocking her off of him and off the building. She caught herself with her yo-yo and clung to the side of the building.

Ladybug tried to call on her yo-yo phone. "Chat Noir, where are you? I really need your help, fast! I'm at Montparnasse Tower!"

Gorizilla tried to grab her again, but she fired off the yo-yo to wrap around the upper guard rail, and then ran along the side of the building until she had enough momentum to swing back up.

Once she reached the roof again, Ladybug invoked Lucky Charm. She got a remote-controlled toy helicopter.

"A helicopter? It really isn't a good time to play."

She began to work the remote controls, but the lack of focus on her opponent allowed Gorizilla to grab her.

"Excellent!" Hawk Moth sent telepathically. "Now take Ladybug's Miraculous while we wait for Cat Noir!"

Gorizilla tried to obey, but his hands were both occupied. He helplessly bumped his fists together.

"That was foolish of me," sent Hawk Moth. "Put Adrien down and then take Ladybug's Miraculous."

"I'm so sorry, Ladybug," said Adrien.

"Don't worry..." said Ladybug.

Gorizilla set Adrien down gently.

"Run! Get to safety," said Ladybug. "I'll distract him with the toy helicopter until Chat Noir gets here."

Adrien ran for a roof access hatch and ducked inside. He had to wait a few seconds to make an entrance or his cover would be blown.

Hawk Moth sent to Gorizilla, "When Chat Noir arrives, check his body scent. If it's the same as Adrien's, nod your head. If it's different, shake your head. Then grab him."

Ladybug controlled the toy helicopter to fly into Gorizilla's eyes, but it wasn't enough.

With one hand free, he batted the helicopter away long enough to reach for Ladybug's earrings. With the same magical dexterity which had allowed him to pocket his akumatized object (Adrien's lucky charm bracelet) with his over-sized fingers, Gorizilla plucked the earrings from Ladybug's ears and put them into the same pocket.

Ladybug detransformed in Gorizilla's grip.

Hawk Moth said, "I know her. Marinette Dupain-Cheng! Crush her, Gorizilla. Enough to break bones but not enough to kill. Then drop her at your feet."

Marinette screamed as the crushing hand broke her arms, legs, and several ribs. The remote controls slipped from her hands and the toy helicopter crashed. She landed hard, barely keeping herself conscious.

Chat Noir emerged from the hatch door and charged at Gorizilla. The giant akuma ape sniffed and nodded his head. The instructions were a little confusing. He was supposed to grab Chat Noir if the scents were different... but they were the same.

"Cataclysm!" said Chat Noir. In total rage at seeing Marinette broken and bleeding, he let loose his destructive power to the maximum. Gorizilla disappeared in a cloud of ash and bone. Only the pants remained.

Chat Noir rushed to Marinette's side. "Marinette! Ladybug!"

"Chat... no time to waste," gasped Marinette. "Get the earrings out of his right pocket. The akumatized object... is probably in there, too."

"But you're hurt! I have to get you help," said Chat Noir.

"The best help... will be a Miraculous Ladybug charm. It will fix... everything."

Chat realized she was right. He reached into the ash-covered right pocket of the giant pants and pulled out the earrings and the lucky charm bracelet that Marinette had given him.

He brought the earrings back to Marinette and was about to put them on for her when she said, "No... I can't throw anything... with my arms broken. You become Ladybug... and..."

That was all Marinette could say before she passed out from the pain.

Chat knew what he had to do. "Claws in."

Adrien put the earrings on. Fortunately they attached by magic, with no need for ear piercings. He had heard Ladybug's transformation phrase from a distance more than once: "Tikki, spots on!"

He became a superhero in a red tight-fitting suit with black spots.

Manbug (as he named himself) snapped the charm bracelet to release the akuma butterfly, the prerequisite to the healing charm. Then he grabbed up the broken toy helicopter and threw it into the air. "Miraculous Ladybug!"

A swarm of magical Ladybugs repaired all the damage. Marinette was sitting on the roof, completely healed. So was his bodyguard, who sat there stunned.

Marinette said, "Now you have to catch the butterfly. Don't let it get away and multiply."

Manbug went through the steps of capturing and purifying the akuma. Instinctive knowledge of how to use the yo-yo came with the power.

"Bye-bye, little butterfly," said Manbug at the end. (It was a ritual phrase, part of the cleansing process).

He went to Marinette again. "How are you?"

"I've never been hurt so badly in my life, but I'm all right now," said Marinette. "How are you doing?"

"I'm in shock," said Manbug. "I murdered a man!"

"He's alive now," said Marinette, looking over at the stunned bodyguard.

"I can't fix what I remember doing," said Manbug. "I can't be Chat Noir again, not after this."

"I'm not sure I can continue as Ladybug, either," said Marinette. "Hawk Moth knows who I am. He saw my face through the akuma's eyes."

"We had better get off the roof before any news helicopters come," said Manbug. "The whole world doesn't need to know."

* * *

They moved off the roof to the access stairway to continue talking.

"I am glad I know you are, Marinette," said Manbug.

Before she could stop him, Manbug took off the earrings and offered them back to her. He detransformed.

"Adrien? I was wondering why Chat Noir took so long to come," said Marinette. "You probably think less of Ladybug now, knowing I'm just that silly girl from school."

"I don't. You're a fantastic person. I thought because you stuttered around me that you didn't really like me, or you were just star-struck. You were great today, helping me escape the fans."

"You never realized I had a crush on you. And as Chat Noir you had a crush on Ladybug."

"Since we're giving up all that, maybe we can start over as ourselves?" asked Adrien.

"We did sort of get a movie date together," said Marinette with a little laugh.

"Yeah," said Adrien. "Though it turned out to be a horror movie after all – King Kong."

"We'll both turn in our Miraculouses and let someone else take over," said Marinette. "Then we'll have time for ourselves."

"Who would you give them to?" asked Adrien.

"I know someone. It's time you met him, too," said Marinette. "I'll leave as Ladybug, carrying you. That will tie up the loose ends for the press and your fans."

"All right," said Adrien. "I'll give up my ring before going home. I'll be in big trouble with my father for sneaking out. I'm going to be grounded, or worse."

"It won't be that bad," said Ladybug.


	2. Watch Him Like a Hawk Moth

**Chapter 2: Watch Him Like a Hawk Moth**

Gabriel Agreste confronted Adrien the moment he came in the front door. He was snarling with rage.

"It's unbelievable! You've been hiding things from me, sneaking out behind my back. I have given you far too much freedom."

"What are you talking about, Father?"

"You are Chat Noir!" said Gabriel. "Let me see your ring."

He grabbed Adrien's right hand. There was no ring on it. Gabriel thrust the hand away roughly.

"You've hidden it somewhere! Where is it?"

"I had a ring, but I lost it. In case you're interested, I was grabbed by a giant gorilla today."

"I know. Gorizilla could track you by scent. He let you go to transform into your hero form, so that he could tell if Chat Noir had the same scent. It was the same – there is no denying your secret!"

"But... the only way you could know that is if you were connected to his mind, controlling him. You're Hawk Moth!"

"I am. But..."

"Monster!"

"You will understand why I did this when I tell you it's all to get your mother back."

"What?"

"Your mother is alive, but in a comatose state right now. I will show you tonight. She's in a secret room below us because she has to be sealed away from daylight."

"What does that have to do with turning people into super-villains?"

"Remember what Robustus said about getting a wish if he had both the Ladybug and Cat Miraculouses? It's true. With a wish I can restore your mother to normal."

"So all these attacks have been to draw out Ladybug and Chat Noir, so that you could get the Miraculouses and make a wish to restore Mom?"

"Yes. Now you understand. Tell me where you hid your ring."

"It's too late. You'll have to find another way to help her. I killed with my power today because of your attack. I renounced the ring – I'm not fit to have it."

"Who did you give it to?"

"I didn't see them. Ladybug's kwami insisted that I must not know. I turned the ring over to Ladybug to take to the proper guardian."

"I knew it! There's a Guardian in this city, and Marinette Dupain-Cheng knows where to find him or her. We'll snatch her and force her to talk."

"You can't torture my friend!"

"I didn't say torture. Threats against her family will almost certainly be enough."

"This is horrible! Helping Mom or not, I can't let you do this! I'll warn Marinette to get out of town."

"Then I have no choice but to lock you up in your room until you see things my way. Nathalie! Gustav! Come here."

The personal assistant and Adrien's bodyguard came in together. Their faces were grimly serious.

"Adrien is defying me. He will be confined to his room. I want one of you watching his door from inside while the other watches his windows from the outside. I'm going to call someone to install bars on his windows."

"You can't help him!" said Adrien. "He's Hawk Moth! He's going to hurt my friend!"

"I know he is," said Nathalie in a flat voice. "I've been covering up for him for months."

However, it seemed that it was news to the bodyguard. He growled and grabbed Gabriel from behind in a fierce bear hug.

"You dare to defy me? Nooroo, dark wings rise!" said Gabriel.

Adrien saw a blur as a small creature spiraled into a butterfly-shaped pin under his father's tie.

"Get the pin under his tie off, before he fully transforms!" said Adrien to Gustav. "He'll be too strong even for you."

Gustav reached up and pulled the pin off. He threw it to the floor.

Gabriel wasn't defeated yet. "Nathalie, get my emergency gun from the desk in the atelier."

"No," said Nathalie. "I've given you support and alibis for your criminal activities, but I draw the line at what you did to Gustav today. Also, I like Adrien and I won't stand for him being locked up."

"What are you going to do?" asked Gabriel with a sneer. "Call the police? You'll go down along with me."

"I'll take my chances with the law," said Natalie. "I can't trust you as a boss. Gustav told me how you set him up to be killed as Gorizilla today."

Adrien looked at the bodyguard. "You remember everything that happened to you today? As Gorizilla?"

Gustav nodded.

"Usually people forget what they did, but you were dead when the akuma was released. The Miraculous Ladybug charm must have restored you – your body, memories and all."

Gustav nodded again.

"I'm sorry I did a Cataclysm on you," said Adrien. "I was in rage at what happened to Marinette. It wasn't your fault."

Gustav nodded.

"You're a faithless son," said Gabriel. "Don't you care about me and your mother?"

"I care," said Adrien. "But I not at this price. You've terrorized the city, tried to get me and Ladybug killed over and over, and today set up to be killed a man who has been nothing but loyal to us."

"Ja," said Gustav with a thick German accent.

"You _do_ talk," said Adrien.

"I don't much, not vith my accent," said Gustav.

Nathalie called the police.

"I'm going out," said Adrien. "I'd rather not be here when the police arrive."

"To your friend Marinette's house?" Gabriel sneered. "I'll tell everyone her secret."

"She's given up her Miraculous, too," said Adrien. "There will be new heroes in town now, if needed. Most likely, with you caught, the Guardian will be able to set up somewhere far away."

Adrien picked up the Butterfly Miraculous from the floor. "I'll make sure the Guardian gets this one, too."

"You'll be sorry," said Gabriel. "You don't know who else is coming after you."

"Who?" asked Adrien.

"I'm not telling," said Gabriel.

* * *

Adrien went to Marinette's house and was admitted to her attic room. They embraced.

"It's over," said Adrien. "My father, Hawk Moth, has been caught."

"Oh no!" said Marinette. "Your father was Hawk Moth? How are you holding up?"

"I'll be all right. He said someone else is coming, but that may be just to scare us."

Marinette said, "I hope so. I want to settle my life down again."

"Are we dating?" asked Adrien.

"If you ask me out, we are," said Marinette, blushing.

"Let's go see another movie, this time all the way through," said Adrien.

"I'd love to," said Marinette. "Just not a horror movie."

* * *

That night, Emilie Agreste left her coffin in her secret room. She went up the elevator and got the Peacock Miraculous out of the safe.

"The people of Paris thought Hawk Moth was horrible," she said to herself. "Wait until they get a taste of Le Paon!"

The End


End file.
